


Into the Deep Dark

by Hypnoticupacake



Series: Fluxing Non-Stop [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnoticupacake/pseuds/Hypnoticupacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim and Duncan go into the Deep Dark in search of a clone and the settlement to a bet. Will they return with more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Deep Dark

The two crept into the Deep Dark silently, on the look out for the Purple copy of Kim. As they neared the abyssal edge they came to their stomachs, crawling over and peeking at where their forward outpost base used to be.The ruins had been roughtly rebuilt to accomodate a resident however most still lay in ruins and the parts that were fixed looked to be in poor repair. "Well I think we found her" Duncan said with a grin "ready to meet your clone" he asked a nervous Kim. She nodded her head before the two floated gently down to the door into the new shelter 5 had built for herself. Opening the door Duncan entered to find the clone lying on the bed, which looked to be the only piece of furniture in the room, with only a small towel to cover herself, which as a result of its size could only do half the job, her skirt and other cloths lay dirty over the bed end, obviously awaiting a wash. However Duncans eyes were instantly drawn to 5's large pair of purple breasts which looked very nice and juicy to Duncan as they were in full view out in the open thanks to the small towel, she saw Duncan and smiled 'where have you been big boy' she almost said before she saw Kim, instantly pulling her towel up to hide herself, only in the process managing to give the Flux buddies a snapshot view of her tight trimmed pussy which was also purple due to 5's accelerated Flux spread. "Nice bush" commented Duncan nodding towards her exposed nether regions, smiling to himself, this day was going swimmingly. Realising her mistake at once she pulled the towel back down attempting poorly to cover herself. 'Is this what im doomed for' Kim fought to herself as the clone fumbled with the towel.

The group of 3 remained silent for awhile until Duncan spoke up "So um, hey their..5" Duncan said awkwardly "what ya been doing..." He concluded awkwardly.

5 replied with a smile, her cheeks still flustered " Heey their big boy, you came back for little old me, it's Echo btw. Oh and me, I was just thinking about you...while i was naked.....which I still am" she said adding the last bit with a wink and a circling of one of her tits with a finger.

"my word Duncan I see your point, shes all over you like me over Tom Hardy" said a curious Kim who was watching her clone closely, which didn't abode well for the mood.

"What's she doing here" Echo demanded pointing at her original. "I thought it was you and me together, that you wanted to play with me....not this freak of a half human half Flux monster"

Kim, searing with anger lept forward, weapon in hand, swinging at her clone who jumped up to avoid the blade. "Flux MONSTER" Kim shouted "At least I'm not a failed science experiment" she retorted before Duncan put himself between the two and demanded they stop fighting, they had more important business to attend to. Remembering their mission Kim  sheathed her sword and allowed Ducan to begin.

Turning to the clone, who had managed to drop her towel in her escape from Kim, something Duncan had experienced himself. Duncan grabed her hands and with a small amount of force and pushed the purple girl onto the bed so that she was lying on her back, head down Duncans end of the bed. The move earned a giggle from Echo "ohhhh Duncan what arrrree you going to do to me" she said with a sluty smile.

"This" Duncan said working at his belt.

"whats th...." Echo begun to reply before she was cut of as Duncan grabed her head and shoved his soft cock into her mouth with force and begun moving her head along his cock as it hardened. Echo, taken aback by Duncans sudden actions tried to wiggle free but found Duncan's grip too strong for her. She felt his cock growing as it got harder and filled more of her mouth and throat and couldn't help but tern her own attention to the growing pleasure between her luscious thighs, moving a hand down to rub her pussy.

 

Kim who had watched the display with much glee and a hint of jelousy that it was her clones throat Duncan was fucking not hers, noticed a purple hand bury itself within Echo's purple pussy. Knelling down before the pussy she grabed the hand and stoped it at its work earning a whimpering sound from her clone, at least the best she could manage with 7 Inches of man meat plowing in and out of her mouth. Smiling Kim knelt in closer and licked slowly and lightly across the lips of Echos pussy earning a moan of pleasure and new attempts by the hand to push her head into the pussy, efforts which she easily fought off. Smiling to herself she continued to tease her clone, kissing down her thighs towards her core before switching back to the start of the other leg just before she had reached Echo's pussy. Kim's actions caused her clone to squirm and attempt to make contact between her pussy and anything, preferabling Kims hot wet tounge, all while moaning in pleasure from both Duncans cock and Kim's teasing.

Finally deciding she had tortured the poor girl enough Kim grabed hold of Echo's thighs spreading them as far as possible before grabing hold of her ass and diving in between the clones purple thighs and into her cunt. Kim used her tounge to lap up Echo's juices with short quick bursts of licking, a move that always sent Hannah moaning in pleasure and gushing juices. Echo responded similarly, moaning loudly in between rounds of brutal face fucking from Duncan and quickly moving a free hand to grop and pleasure her purple C-cup breasts. Kim noticed the move and while catching her breath observed the clones Boobs. 'myne are a size bigger' she thought to herself with a hint of victory 'that's kim 1, clone 0' she said smugly to herself  before returning to servicing the clones dripping pussy with her tounge. As she returned she decided to turn it up a notch, positioned a finger at the girls entrance and slowly thrusting in with the finger while continuing to lap at the girls pussy with her skilled tounge. The addition of the finger caused Echo to let out her loudest moan yet and a small scream of pleasure.

 

 Meanwhile at the other end of the clone Duncan, final satisified with the clones blow, job removed his dripping and now fully erect cock from her mouth and stood back, a little surprised and very turned on to find Kim on her hand and knees  as she fingered and licked Echo's pussy. He was immediately drawn to the sight of Kims beautifuly large ass bobing as she licked, its sight drawing him to it. Pulling the remainder of his pants off and removing his shirt so he was now fully naked, Duncan moved towards Kim, the only clothed individual left out of the 3. 

 

 Carefully, as not to draw her attention, he lifted her dress up to reveal a pair of deep Blue panties which were a tight fit on Kim's large rear and were soaked in juices around her pussy. Duncan quickly slipped them down before grabing his cock and guiding it towards Kims tight asshole, of which he had only ever pleasured once. In one smooth movement Duncan pushed 3 inches into Kims tight ass with his first push, stoping her dead in her tracks and expelling a long moan of pleasure which was repeated seconds later as Duncans 2nd thrust pushed another inch into her ass.

"Ahhhhh almost...there...Kim...ahh so tight" groaned Duncan as he slowly pushed himself into Kims ass inche by inche at a slow steady pace.

"I..I though..We were here..for..fucking...the clone" Kim managed as Duncan continued to push his cock deeper into her ass.

"ohh Kim...you were so...so cute though..I couldn't help myself, dont..worry the clone will be...ah fuck..ah...will be next" managed Duncan who then with 3 final powerful thrusts now had his full 7 inches inside Kims tight ass. After catching his breath he begun speeding up his thrusts setting a nice pace. With one hand he balanced himself on her back and with the other he grabbed her thick juicy ass cheak, feeling the ass as he pounded into her, adding the occasional slap which always returned a moan of great fullness. As Duncan neared his own orgasm, Kim moved a hand to her pussy, furiously rubbing and fingering herself closer to her end. Reaching his peak Duncan unleased his hot cum deep into Kims ass, filling her up, the sudden feeling of Duncans hot cum filling her ass was enough, pushing her over the edge and into her orgasm, her pussy unleashing a flood of juices all over her thighs and the hand buried in her womanhood. As he came down from his own orgasm Duncan final pulled his still semi hard cock from Kims ass with one final slap on the cheek, watching a drop of cum leak out of her closing hole with glee. Kim refocused and found the clone had disappeared from in front of her, looking around only to spot the clone standing naked on the bed, an unfamiliar weapon pointed straight at the pair of Fuck Buddies and a look of pure glee in her eyes.

 

"Well well well" she said gleefully, "aren't we just a little anal slut" she said, directing the comment at Kim who was still on all fours, her naked ass still sticking up in the air. "Now where gunna play this my way Fuck Buddies...it that understood" she said smiling, the two saw no options out and nodded their heads in defeat.

Echo smiled a wicked smile "and now the real fun begins" she muttered to herself as she begun planning the best path to demorilize and turn her captives into her own personal sluts.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter coming soon as Echo creates naughty plans for her captives


End file.
